Conventionally, a decoloring device that performs a decoloring that heats a sheet on which an image is printed by a decolorable coloring agent, to thereby decolor an image, and that puts the sheet in a reusable state is used. In regard to the decoloring device, a decoloring device including a manual feed unit is known. The device decolors a sheet fed from a manual feed unit and discharges the sheet on which the decoloring is completed to a cassette in the device.
However, in the device, there is inconvenience that the sheet on which the decoloring is completed is discharged to the cassette.